The Ever After Adventures
by CeriseHood5050
Summary: Sarah Jane, Cerise and the others get a shock when Ruby comes to them for help. Why is Ruby asking them, and is everything that she used to be buried in the past?
1. Prologue

CHAPTER 1- An unexpected visitor

Luke Smith, Sarah Jane's son was on his way back to Bannerman Road after he finished university, to find a portal blocking his way. He got out of his yellow Nissan Figaro to investigate. K9, his metal dog, stayed in the car, but called out: "Danger, Master Luke! Danger!" Luke ignored K9 at first. After a few minutes, he replied: "K9, what is there to worry about? More to the point, why is it dangerous?" "It is a portal that leads to the fairy tale world. Anyone could come out. Suggestion: Get back in the car and drive a different route." K9 told him. Luke turned back to him. His metal friend seemed weary. "Why?" Luke asked curiously. K9's head moved up a bit before he decided to reply. He sounded annoyed. "I already told you. It leads to the fairy tale world."

"Oh great, now I know you're breaking down," Luke replied. "There is no fairy tale world. Trust me. "While Luke and K9 were arguing about the fairy tale world existing, the portal opened wider and wider. "Master Luke!" K9 called out. "Get back in the car! Get back in the car!" Luke sounded confused. "But why should I? "He asked. He was feeling like something was going to happen. Something out of this world. "Is someone coming out?" K9 lowered his metal head, his antenna tail slowly moving up and down. "Yes!" K9 told him. "Just get back in the car! Get back in the car!"

"Oh, and as if I believe you." Luke told him. "Wait, K9, do you know who is coming?" K9 replied by saying: "Insufficient data. I have no idea who will come through, but they may be dangerous. We need Sarah Jane's help. Bannerman Road is not far from here. We can run."

"Right," Luke told him. "I'll get you out of the car. We will run back and pick it up later. I'll just park it near the pavement so it doesn't block the road." As Luke got K9 out of the car after he parked it, he thought he saw a flash of red. "Run, Master Luke. Run!" K9 called and Luke began to run, with K9 bringing up the rear.

Meanwhile, up in the attic, Sarah Jane was talking to her alien computer, Mr. Smith, while Clyde and Sky were talking about the aliens they encountered and who they think they had to fight next. Rani had only just got into the attic when Luke followed and slammed the door. Sarah Jane whirled round. "Oi, Luke, do you mind, there is very sensitive equipment in here!" Sarah Jane didn't look too annoyed. "Sorry," Luke replied. K9 was still outside the door, but he didn't say anything immediately. After a few seconds, he said: "Master Luke! Master Luke!" Luke opened the door so that K9 could get through. "Hurry up then!"

Sarah Jane ran to K9 and hugged him. "So Luke, how was it at Oxford?" She looked up at him. Luke looked a little worried. "Luke?" Sarah Jane asked. She began to look a bit worried. "Well," Luke began, only to be interrupted by K9, who was about to tell her of what happened. "Sarah Jane, while we were on our way here a portal opened up from the fairy tale world. Luke had to stop since it was in the middle of the road." Sarah Jane looked more worried than ever. Her eyes darted about the attic. "Luke, did anyone get out?" She asked. Rani, Sky and Clyde began to look interested, listening in fascination. "We only saw a flash of red," Luke told her. "It can't have been anyone important." "The only people it could have been are Snow White or Little Red Riding Hood," Sarah Jane told him. "Or their children," Sky told them. The others turned to face her. "It could have been Apple White, daughter of Snow White or Cerise Hood, daughter of red riding hood."

"So," Rani began. "It could have been anyone. Even someone we don't know?" She looked curiously at Sky. "Sarah Jane," Mr. Smith said- nearly interrupting Sky. "My reports show that three people have left the fairy tale world through the same portal near this house. I can identify that one of them is indeed Red Riding Hood." Sky looked up at him. Sarah Jane looked confused. Luke, Rani and Clyde looked surprised. "Sorry, did you say three?" Sarah Jane asked. Mr. Smith took a few seconds to reply to her question. "Yes, I did, Sarah Jane. All I know is one of the people is Red Riding Hood, and the other female looks like her daughter. I cannot be certain until I have scanned her and her father."

"So, they might not be dangerous?" Clyde asked. Rani shrugged. Sky looked at everyone else. She seemed to look worried. "If the man is who I think he is, we could be in worse trouble than we thought." She looked at Sarah Jane. "Sarah Jane, I think they are from Ever After. I don't know what they will be like until I see them up close."

"But how do you know about them?" Rani asked her. Sarah Jane thankfully stepped in. She looked a bit worried. "We have been watching Ever After High together. Sky could be saying that it could be Cerise Hood. But what is she doing here?"

"Well," Sky told them. "There is only one way to find out. Luke, can you please lead us to the portal?" Luke nodded at them and led them out of the door.


	2. How are you here?

Chapter 2- How are you here?

Luke sighed. He knew that Sky and Sarah Jane knew about Ever After High, but they have never mentioned anyone called Cerise Hood before. "So, who is Cerise Hood?" He asked.

"Don't you know?" Sky asked as they left the house. "She is the daughter of Red Riding Hood and the big bad wolf."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Rani asked as Luke led them down the road. Suddenly, Sarah Jane stopped and pulled them back. "What?" Clyde asked. "Don't tell me that it is the big bad wolf."

"No," Sarah Jane whispered. "Katesh." They all looked round to find Ruby White standing there. Suddenly, Luke spotted a teenage girl saying goodbye to her parents. "How are we going to get past Ruby?" He hissed.

"How am I supposed to know?" Rani asked. Sarah Jane saw Ruby start to turn.

"Quick! Hide!" She gasped as they scattered. Sarah Jane poked her head out again and saw that Cerise was now on her own. She picked up her bags and turned. Sarah Jane knew that she had to do something, so that Cerise wouldn't get killed by this foul alien. "CERISE! GET AWAY FROM HER!" She yelled. Cerise jumped back, startled and she searched for Sarah Jane. Cerise then started running, cleverly dodging a furious Ruby, and racing into Bannerman Road.

Sarah Jane grabbed Cerise's hand and they ran into number 13, with Luke, Clyde, Rani and Sky following close behind. "What was that?" Sky asked. "Surely it was an ordinary woman?"

"No, it was not," Luke replied. "We fought her before. Mum nearly died because of her."

"Luke, not now," Sarah Jane snapped. "There are other times."

"But now that both Sky and Cerise have met her, they should know the dangers." Luke argued.

"She was a Katesh, wasn't she?" Cerise asked. "One of those soul stealers?" Sarah Jane nodded.

"She was the one I had to fight a few years ago," she explained. "We didn't know what she was until it was almost too late."

"Almost?" Sky asked. "Why almost?"

"Clyde sent Luke a voice mail while he was at university in Oxford, saying that he had to come down, but he found that both Sarah Jane and Clyde were gone," Rani explained. Sarah Jane shuddered at the memory. "It's not worth thinking about right now," she told them as they opened the door of the attic. "Wow," Cerise gasped. "Is this your attic?"

"Yes, it is," Sarah Jane replied. Clyde grinned at Mr Smith, who was already out and waiting.

"Hello Clyde." His voice said. "I'm guessing that you have a new friend."

"Mr Smith, this is Cerise Hood," Sarah Jane told him.

"I forgot to ask you earlier," Clyde said, turning to Cerise. "Why are you wearing a hood?"

"I thought you already knew," Cerise retorted, folding her arms.

"Alert! Alert!" Mr Smith yelled. "More Katesh are arriving on the planet."

"How can we stop them?" Sky asked.

"We can't," Sarah Jane told them. "Well, we can't do it alone."

"Who do we need to call?" Luke asked.

"Luke," Sarah Jane said. "I need you to contact Maria and Alan immediately. The sooner they know, the quicker they will come. Clyde."

"Yes, Sarah Jane?" Clyde asked, saluting. Sarah Jane rolled her eyes and Sky giggled.

"I need you to contact UNIT. See if the Doctor is there. Say that Earth is in mortal danger." Clyde was quickly on the phone to UNIT as Luke was telling Maria and Alan what was going on. "I've got some friends back in Ever After," Cerise said. "Maybe they can help out."

"I'm sorry, Cerise," Sarah Jane told her. "But I can't be risking any more people than we already are." She then turned to Rani. "Rani, can you please call Torchwood. We may need their help as well." Rani nodded as she called Captain Jack to tell him that they needed help.

Soon, everyone was off the phone and they were sitting quietly on the floor of the attic. "The Doctor is in UNIT," Clyde told them. "Hopefully he will be able to fly his TARDIS better than he used to. From what I heard, he can't fly the TARDIS that well."

"Maria and Alan are close by," Luke added. "They would be here in a few minutes."

"What about Torchwood?" Cerise asked. "What did they say about the situation?"

"They said that Jack would be teleporting in here any minute now," Rani replied. "But there is still no sign of him."

"Is there anyone else we can call mistress?" K9 asked. Sarah Jane shook her head sadly.

"We have done all we can." She replied. "All we can do now is wait."

"Sarah Jane," Mr Smith said. "I'm getting a message through. It seems to be for you."

"Who is it from?" Cerise asked. Mr Smith's screen changed to reveal a picture of the woman Cerise had got away from only minutes before. "Oh no," Sarah Jane whispered.

Just then, Cerise's mirror phone buzzed. It was a call from Raven. Cerise answered it. "Hi Raven," she said.

"Hello Cerise," Raven replied. "How are you?"

"Other than nearly getting killed by an alien, I'm fine," Cerise replied as Sarah Jane opened the message. "Can I call you back?" Cerise asked.

"Yeah, sure," Raven replied as Cerise ended the call.

"Is this working?" the recorded Ruby asked. "Right, um… hello, Sarah Jane. You may have seen me act suspiciously during the last few days or so, but I am not planning on doing anything against you or any of your friends. The reason is that I am being hunted down by the rest of my species-"

"Well," Sarah Jane said as Mr Smith paused the recording. "Why should we trust her?"

"Sarah Jane," Cerise began. "I know that Ruby may have done bad things to you in the past-"

"So say the least," Luke interrupted. "She nearly killed mum and she could have gotten away with it if we haven't arrived."

"But, what I am saying is," Cerise continued, ignoring Luke. "Is that you need to give Ruby a second chance. She might have changed." Sarah Jane nodded.

"Mr Smith," she said before Mr Smith began playing it again.

"They want to kill me because after I left Earth, I realised that I could be a better person, so I tried to return to my home planet. They tried to hand me in, but I only just got away. Please, Sarah Jane, if you protect me now, I promise to never hurt anyone on this planet again, and, if it pleases you, I would leave, for good, this time." The recording ended, leaving the adult and teenagers in the silent attic, wondering what to do next.

A/N: So, there you go. My second chapter of the Ever After Adventures. If you do not understand this story, you will have to read Cerise's tale in order to understand what is going on. So, do you think that Sarah Jane and the others would believe Ruby? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. To believe or not to believe

Chapter 3- to believe or not to believe

"So," Rani said. "What do you think?" Before Sarah Jane could even reply, there was a whirring noise coming from behind them. Everyone turned to find that Captain Jack Harkness had materialised into the room. Shortly afterwards, Alan and Maria hurried through the door. "Guess what," Captain Jack said. "I have been chasing this vortex manipulator through time and space, and where do I end up? Where I should really be."

"It's great to see you too, Captain," Sarah Jane replied.

"Maria, Alan, how are you?" Clyde asked.

"We're cool," Maria replied. "We got your call. What is it all about?"

"Sorry, but we can't explain until the Doctor arrives," Luke replied. Alan then noticed Cerise trying to hide in the background.

"Hello," he said. "What's your name?"

"Cerise Hood," Cerise replied.

"Whoa," Captain Jack said. "Why are you wearing a hood indoors?"

"Umm… because of my… family," Cerise replied. "They really insist that I must wear a hood at all times to hide what they did. Back at home, I would have been considered an abomination."

"That's ridiculous," Luke said. "Why would anyone think that?"

"You just don't understand," Sky retorted. Just then, Sarah Jane heard the familiar sounds of the TARDIS. As they turned, they found a wooden, blue box standing there. The door opened to reveal an old man. "Where are we?" a female called from inside.

"We are at 13 Bannerman Road, have you got a problem with that Clara?" the man asked crossly.

"No," Clara replied.

"Are you the Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked. The man nodded.

"Oh, you've done it again," Sarah Jane murmured. Just then, she spotted Clara. "Who are you?" she asked her.

"I'm Clara Oswald," Clara replied. "I'm the Doctor's companion. How do you know him?"

"I used to travel with him," Sarah Jane replied, surprised that she was getting on with Clara better than when she first had with Rose.

"Um… we have better save this conversation for later," Clyde informed them. "I think we have forgotten about a certain vortex manipulator…"

"What are you talking about?" Cerise asked before she spotted Ruby standing in the doorway and shrieked in alarm. Sarah Jane jumped and turned, noticing that Ruby was there. "Ruby White," she said through gritted teeth. "Why have you come here?"

"You already know that," Ruby replied. "I need your help."

"I beg your pardon?" the Doctor asked. "Oh no, we are so not giving you any help. First, you decide to destroy Earth, which is so not fair, and then you go and try to kill Clara while we were on a holiday. No way are we going to give you help."

"But we all need to give Ruby a second chance," Cerise whispered. "I understand why you all hate her, but surely anyone can change?"

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Cerise Hood," Cerise replied.

"Well, Cerise Hood," the Doctor replied. "Can you please lower your hood?"

"My parents said that I can't," Cerise argued.

"Well, your parents are not here now, are they?" the Doctor asked. "They aren't going to know anything. Come on, lower your hood." Cerise slowly pulled her hood down to reveal wolf- like ears. Everyone was astounded by this; even the Doctor was lost for words. Eventually, Ruby spoke up. "How comes you have wolf ears?" she asked Cerise.

"Well, where I come from, everyone has to live out their stories, whether they liked it or not, until my parents decided to rebel. They actually fell in love and got married."

"So, who are your parents?" Clara asked. Cerise rolled her eyes, not wanting to say. Unfortunately, Mr Smith did.

"Cerise's parents are from the story little red riding hood, and her parents are Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf." Mr Smith told them. Cerise nodded.

"My dad works at Ever After High, which is a secondary school for those that were the children of those fairy tales, and they had to ensure that those tales continued to be told, until Raven Queen, daughter of the evil queen, decided to break away from destiny completely by not signing the storybook of legends."

"What happened after that?" Rani asked. From here, Sky took over.

"Raven decided to sign the storybook of legends after she had seen a vision in the wishing well which Headmaster Grimm put there. She was going to sign it, until Cedar Wood, the daughter of Pinocchio, told Raven that it was a fake."

"After that," Sarah Jane said. "There was the Bookball game and the thronecoming dance."

"I think that the thronecoming dance was better than the Bookball game," Sky added. Sarah Jane nodded.

"We were allowed to go," she added.

"What?" Clyde yelled. "So you mean; you talk about fairy tales as if they're real, then you go and party with them?" Sarah Jane nodded before she turned back to Ruby.

"So, what do you need help with?" Sarah Jane asked her.

"I need to disguise myself as an ordinary human, and I need to act like one too, only I really need help on it. The thing is, I've acted like an alien for too long and I forgot how to be human. Can you please help me?" Ruby asked. Sarah Jane looked at Cerise to see what she though. Cerise nodded.

"Don't do it, Sarah Jane!" Rani cried. "For all we know, it could be a trap!"

"But Ruby needs our help," Cerise argued. "Surely anyone can change?"

"Well, not Ruby," Clyde retorted. "She is the only one that can't change." Sarah Jane and Cerise turned to Luke and Sky.

"I think she can change," Luke said. "We just need to give her a chance. But, she'd better not do anything funny."

"I wasn't thinking anything of the sort," Ruby said, hurt.

"Well," Luke replied. "I just had to check." Sky didn't look too sure about any of it.

"Sky, what do you think?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I'm not too sure," Sky replied. "It seems like too many people are against her, but we should give it a go, see how it turns out." Cerise smiled. At least Luke and Sky were with them on this, for now.

"Right," Clyde said. "If Ruby is joining us, I'm leaving." He turned and walked out, with Rani running after him, calling his name.

"Right," Sarah Jane said. "We may need a bit of help."

"I'll help," Maria said. "After all, we are moving back here."

"Are you?" Luke asked, surprised. Maria nodded.

"I'll try and come round as much as possible." She added.

"Well," Captain Jack said. "Is it all right if I stay for a while, as I really want to see how this goes?"

"Sure," Maria replied, not knowing if that was necessarily true. Sarah Jane nodded in agreement.

"We got a few spare bedrooms downstairs," she told them. "You, Cerise and Luke can stay in them."

"Well, we'd better get going," Alan said. "If you need us, we are at number 15 Bannerman Road."

"So, you're moving next door?" Sarah Jane asked. Alan nodded.

"We decided that it was too much in America." He told her.

The Doctor and Clara disappeared into the TARDIS and it took off with its familiar sound. As Maria and Alan headed out of the door, Captain Jack and Luke raced out of the room to claim their rooms, leaving Sarah Jane, Cerise and Ruby in the attic, none of them knowing what to say.

A/N: So, Sarah Jane, Cerise, Luke and Sky decided to help Ruby, probably with some help from Maria, Alan and Captain Jack. It seems like Clyde and Rani left them for a bit, totally against helping Ruby. Will Sarah Jane be able to help Ruby in time?


	4. From Katesh to Human

Chapter 4- From Katesh to Human

That night was a restless one for Cerise. To start off with, she kept on having nightmares that her parents were being tortured by Headmaster Grimm, then, Daring kept on hexting her to ask her how she was, and THEN dawn broke through at seven thirty and there was no way Cerise was going to get to sleep after that. Cerise tumbled out of bed with a loud BANG! Knocking her head on her side table, making it feel sore. "Ouch," Cerise moaned and she got up. From there, she started unpacking her clothes. She decided to wear a plain red and black t-shirt, the same one that she wore on her first date with Daring Charming. "Daring," Cerise whispered, and then she burst into tears, waking up everyone in the house.

Luke groaned. "It has to be one of Sky's nightmares."

"No its not," Sky snapped. "I'm already awake."

"Maybe Sarah Jane had a rough night," Captain Jack suggested.

"Um… excuse me, but I'm not the one that had a rough night," Sarah Jane retorted. "It must have been Cerise."

"What's going on?" Rani asked. She and Maria had come over to see what was going on.

"Cerise just woke the whole lot of us up," Luke groaned.

"Honestly Luke," Maria began. "You are not the sort of person who would just lie in." Cerise stumbled out of her room, and then tried to make her way over to the bathroom. Rani noticed that Cerise had been crying. "Are you all right?" she asked. Cerise shook her head.

"Daring," she whispered, before she burst into tears again.

"Who's Daring?" Jack asked.

"She's talking about Daring Charming, who is the son of King Charming. They have been dating for a while now," Sky told him. She then saw Clyde come up the stairs. Rani turned.

"Clyde!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to help Ruby out," Clyde told them. "Even though she has been mean to us in the past, doesn't mean that she's like that now." Rani nodded.

"That was what I was thinking," she replied.

After a little breakfast, Cerise went out for a walk, to get to know the place. "Don't be too long!" Rani called. "Ruby will be here soon." Cerise nodded and made her way up Bannerman Road, and she crashed straight into Ruby.

"Oh, Ruby, I'm so sorry-" Cerise began.

"Don't be," Ruby replied. "That was my fault, as I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"I was going to have a look around," Cerise told her.

"Well," Ruby said. "You shouldn't be doing it by yourself in case you get lost. Why don't I show you round later?" Cerise nodded and they made their way towards number 13.

Inside, the doorbell rang. "That must be Ruby," Luke said as Sarah Jane ran for the door. To their surprise, it wasn't Ruby at all. It was Gita.

"Hello Sarah," Gita said.

"Um… Hello Gita, if you don't mind, I'm waiting for someone," Sarah Jane replied.

"Who are you waiting for?" Gita asked.

"Well, um…" Sarah Jane didn't want Gita to know the truth about what she did, or what she was going to do that day and who she would be with. "I'm going to be with some good friends of mine," Sarah Jane finally replied as she noticed Ruby and Cerise turn into the drive. Sarah Jane suddenly noticed that Cerise was not wearing her hood, so she motioned them to go in through the back way.

"Anyway," Gita said. "I'll be off."

"All right," Sarah Jane replied. "See you later." She closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Cerise's secret was still a secret, as she knew Gita far too well.

They soon began to help Ruby learn how to become an ordinary human, which was extremely difficult because Mr Smith kept on interrupting the lesson. Soon, they had to give up and listen to what Mr Smith had to say. "There are five Katesh space ships heading towards Earth, Sarah Jane," he reported. Ruby's hand slipped into Sarah Jane's. Cerise saw that there was only one thing for it. They had to go to Ever After High.

She was soon calling Headmaster Grimm. When he answered at long last, Cerise blurted out the news that she had to go back to Ever After immediately to protect her friends and why. During this time, Mr Smith told the gang of the movement of the Katesh.

"Very well," Headmaster Grimm said. "I will allow you and your friends to come to Ever After High soon. I'll let you know as soon as possible. Besides, we will need your help soon due to some Slitheen."

"Thank you!" Cerise cried and she ended the call before he could say anything else about the Slitheen.

"Cerise," Mr Smith said, worriedly. "The Katesh are moving closer to Earth by the minute. Observe." Cerise looked at the screen and gasped. The Katesh were already on Earth and they were moving towards them. There was not enough time for Headmaster Grimm to get back to her to protect her friends.

"Right," Sarah Jane said. "We will just have to up our game."

"So, what do we have to do?" Clyde asked as Ruby released Sarah Jane's hand. Sarah Jane ran over to the safe and pulled out a gun.

"Clyde," she said, and Clyde ran over.

"Yes, Sarah Jane?" he asked.

"I'm going to give this to you. Make sure that you use it wisely. Don't worry, it's charged this time." Clyde breathed a sigh of relief as Ruby was called forward. Sarah Jane was back rummaging in the safe again.

"He must be in here somewhere," she murmured.

"Who, K9?" Luke asked. Sarah Jane shook her head and she kept on looking.

"Ah," she said finally. "Here he is." She pulled out Mr White and handed him to Ruby. "I'm going to give this back to you, providing that you use him sensibly."

"Don't worry," Ruby replied. "I will."

Luke found the headset and put it on his head. "Sky," he said. "Try and produce some electricity. I will levitate you up in the air so you will be safe when the Katesh come." Sky did as she was told and Luke used his mind to levitate her up in the air, which worked. Rani was sorting out K9 and was upgrading him with different bits of alien technology so his defence and attack would be higher.

Cerise, meanwhile, was working on her wolf side, with some help from Captain Jack and Maria. They were trying to come up with a plan that may scare the Katesh enough to drive them back. For this, they were borrowing alien technology that could help them destroy the Katesh, with some help from Mr Smith. Alan was told by Sarah Jane that it may be best if he stayed up in the attic with Mr Smith during this time so that he may not get hurt. "Mr Smith has his own defence mode," Sarah Jane told him. Alan still remembered the time when they were running away from Mr Smith when he tried to destroy the planet, which, thankfully, did not succeed.

"Alert! Alert!" Mr Smith yelled. "The Katesh are in Bannerman Road."

"Right then," Sarah Jane said. "It's time to defend our friend." Everyone filed out of the attic except Alan, who was told to keep an eye on things in the attic.

As they ran out of the drive, Cerise could see the Katesh moving closer… closer…

A/N: So, Clyde decided to help out Ruby, even though she has done mean things to them in the past. Cerise and her friends may go to Ever After High soon, due to the Slitheen being there, but right now, they have a bigger problem on their hands. Can they defeat the Katesh?


	5. Defeat?

Chapter 5 defeat?

As the Katesh moved closer, Maria and Captain Jack ran forward with their machine. Maria pressed a button and Jack pulled a leaver and a line of hot, blue energy burst out, disintegrating some of the Katesh, but they kept on moving closer still. Cerise bounded towards them, hiding the fear building inside of her. She let out an argy howl and moved towards about a dozen of the Katesh, which backed off in fear. Cerise broke their vortex manipulators so that they could not go anywhere and tied them up with some rope she was carrying.

Next, Clyde started firing at the Katesh, which killed many of them, but they still grew closer. Sarah Jane stood beside Ruby as K9 blasted a few more Katesh from an upgrade Rani gave him. Before any of the Katesh could do anything, he brought up a shield, but he was still blasted down the street with not much force. Ruby then stepped forward before the Katesh could kill any of her friends. "You've better leave my friends alone, or else," She said, but then she pressed a button, which caused many meteors to fall out of the sky, killing the remaining Katesh except one. That one was only young. She could have been only fourteen, yet she was sent away from her parents to recapture someone.

Sarah Jane could not let that child die unless it was necessary. "Hey, Sarah Jane, what about the last one?" Captain Jack asked.

"That one is only young," Ruby said. "Where I come from, she would not have developed her powers yet as she would not have gone to that school all of the Katesh are sent to. At the time being, she is only human."

"Right," Luke said. "So I guess we do not need to do anything else."

"But what about the child?" Clyde asked, worriedly. "Are we going to send her to her home planet?"

"No," Sarah Jane and Ruby yelled at the same time, making Clyde jump.

"Surely one of us can take her in?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I'm not very good with children," Ruby replied. "You can take her in, if you like." Sarah Jane nodded and it was settled.

"Wait, what are we going to call her?" Rani asked.

"I suggest that we go back in and decide on that later," Sarah Jane replied. "Unless, she already has a name." She looked at Ruby. "When were you given your name?"

"I was given my name on graduation, all Katesh are," Ruby replied. "It is just that the age varies from time to time, but they can never be as young as fourteen."

"Right," Sarah Jane said. She turned to the child and knelt down, so her face was level with hers. "It seems like you can choose your own name."

Later, they were all up in the attic, suggesting names, and nearly all of them got rejected. "How about Robyn?" Cerise asked.

"I don't want to be named after a robin," the girl replied.

"Why don't we call you Catherine?" Ruby asked. At that, the young girl jumped up and down. Sarah Jane nodded.

"Yes, that is a perfect name," she said. "Catherine Smith."

"It seems like you are a mum again." Maria said. Sarah Jane nodded. She then looked at her watch. It was only eleven in the morning.

"Goodness me," Sarah Jane said. "After fighting the Katesh and getting a new daughter, it's only eleven in the morning!"

"Really!" Clyde gasped. "No wonder why I thought it was near the end of the day. I thought it would have been late afternoon." Cerise smiled, suddenly remembering her best friend Raven Queen. 'She must be wondering how I am.' Cerise thought.

Cerise quickly called her.

IN EVER AFTER…

It was in the middle of Home Evilnomics class and Raven's mirror phone went off. Everyone turned to look at her as she got her phone out. "Sorry," she said. "I forgot to put it on silent." Then she gasped. "It's Cerise." At that, the class started chattering, when Mr Badwolf, Red Riding Hood and Headmaster Grimm ran in. "Everyone, get out of Ever After." Headmaster Grimm yelled. "EVER AFTER IS UNDER ATTACK!"

Everyone got out of the classroom and hurriedly began packing. Raven raced to her dorm room to find that Apple was already there. "Apple," Raven gasped. "Do you know what is going on?"

"No," Apple replied. "But I heard that we are getting sent to Bannerman Road." Raven got her phone and rang Cerise.

BACK AT BANNERMAN ROAD…

"Maybe Raven is in class," Luke suggested. Cerise nodded when her mirror phone went off.

"It's from Raven," Cerise said as she answered it. "Hello."

"CERISE!" Raven yelled. "WE ARE ALL COMING TO BANNERMAN ROAD! EVER AFTER IS UNDER ATTACK!"

"What?" Cerise asked. "What do you mean that Ever After is under attack?"

"It's under attack by a slitheen. There are also flying adipose which we do not know what they are doing at this moment in time." Raven replied. Cerise giggled. "But anyway," Raven continued. "We have to come to Bannerman Road now!"

"What?" Cerise asked. "So, who is going to look after you? Where is everyone going to go?"

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Ever After High is under attack by a slitheen," Cerise replied.

"Then we need to go there," Sarah Jane said. "All of us." She turned to Ruby. "Do you have any vinegar?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ruby asked.

"I have just remembered that we are out of vinegar at the moment," Sarah Jane replied. "Slitheen are a calcium based life form and we found that vinegar makes them react." Luke nodded.

"Vinegar is an acetic acid," he added. "It makes them react with the right amount. So, do you have any?"

"Yes, I do," Ruby replied.

"Come on," Cerise said as she opened the attic door. "There may not be much time. I'll quickly call Headmaster Grimm. Everyone has to stay at Ever After High."

On the way to 46, Old Forest Road, Cerise called Headmaster Grimm. "Hello, Headmaster," Cerise said when he finally picked up the phone. "There is not much time, so I need to tell you this."

"What is it?" Headmaster Grimm asked Cerise.

"Well," Cerise began. "We know how to destroy a Slitheen, so we will all come to you instead. You need to tell everyone that they are to stay in their dorm rooms, not matter what."

"Right," Headmaster Grimm said. "I will tell them right away. Thank you, Miss Wolf." Cerise stopped and Clyde almost crashed into her.

"What did you stop for?" he asked.

"Did you just call me Miss Wolf?" Cerise whispered.

"Yes, I did," Headmaster Grimm replied. "Now, I will go and tell the students. You are to come as quickly as possible."

"All right," Cerise replied as she ended the call. She turned to Clyde. "At least no one will be sent here." Clyde nodded as he carried on walking, not quite listening to her.

In Ruby's kitchen, they found some bottles of vinegar and Cerise started to open the portal with Headmaster Grimm's help on the other side.

IN EVER AFTER…

On the mirror net, Headmaster Grimm announced that everyone was to go into their dorm rooms and stay there, and that help was on its way.

He then began to open the portal in the common room, where all of the adults have gathered, when lots of people jumped through from Bannerman Road. "Cerise!" Red gasped as she hugged her daughter. Soon, Mr Badwolf was joining her. Tears were streaming down Cerise's face, glad that they were reunited once again. Headmaster Grimm turned to Sarah Jane and the others.

"Sarah Jane, Sky, welcome back," he said. Headmaster Grimm noticed the others. "Who are these?"

"These are my friends and family." Sarah Jane replied as Luke stepped forward. "This is Luke," she added. "My adopted son."

"It's nice to meet you, Headmaster," Luke said. Catherine then stepped forward.

"This is Catherine Smith," Sarah Jane said. "My other adopted daughter. Is it all right if she enrols at Ever After High soon?"

"Of course it is," Headmaster Grimm said and nodded warmly at Catherine.

Maria and Alan stepped forward next.

"I'm Alan Jackson, Sarah Jane's neighbour," Alan told the Headmaster. "This is my daughter, Maria." Maria didn't say anything.

"Hi," Clyde said. "My name is Clyde Langer, and this is my friend, Rani."

"Well," Headmaster Grimm said, pointing at Ruby. "Who is she?"

"That's Ruby," Cerise said. "We've made friends with her recently." Headmaster Grimm turned pale.

"Are you meaning Ruby, as in Ruby White?" He whispered. Everyone in the gang, including Cerise and Ruby, wanted to look somewhere else. They did not want to admit to Headmaster Grimm that this was true.

"Did she do something to upset you?" Cerise asked.

"To say the least," Headmaster Grimm said. "A few years ago, back in 2010, Ruby came here and tried to destroy Ever After High." Cerise gasped.

"Was she stopped?" Catherine asked.

"Only just," Headmaster Grimm replied. "The problem was she killed nearly all of the students in the second year."

"Wait, was this before or after they pledged their destinies?" Sky asked.

"It was after," Headmaster Grimm said. "After legacy day, she arrived, claiming that she could stop any rebellion, but she didn't. She started killing everyone instead."

Red and Mr Badwolf looked at Cerise. "Cerise," Red said. "Is this woman the same one that came to Ever After a few years ago?"

"Wait," Luke said. "If this is true, when was it?"

"It was in September, on the 12th to be exact." Mr Badwolf replied.

"A few days before she arrived on Earth," Sarah Jane whispered. Headmaster Grimm then recognised the woman standing beside Sarah Jane.

"No," he whispered. "Not you again." Cerise ran off with the vinegar to try and destroy the Slitheen while there was still a chance, leaving the rest of the gang to argue with Headmaster Grimm.

A/N: Slitheen, flying adipose, a new daughter for Sarah Jane, fighting Katesh and a very big secret is revealed. It has been a bit of a busy morning for Sarah Jane, her gang and the students at Ever After High. Will the Slitheen get away with destroying Ever After High?


	6. Vinegar and Slitheen

Chapter 6- Vinegar and Slitheen

Cerise knocked on the door of Raven's dorm room. Every single one of the second year students were crowded in there, and it took Raven a while to get to the door. "Cerise!" Raven cried when she opened the door and found Cerise standing there. She turned to the others. "Everyone!" she called. "Cerise is back!" After that, there were yells of excitement as Cerise was reunited with her best friends forever after. Blondie was filming it as all of the students were welcoming her back.

"Everyone," she finally managed to say. "I'm going to need some help. There is a slitheen in Ever After and I learnt from my friends that it is a calcium based life form, so we can use vinegar to destroy it. You will get covered in alien gunk, I can tell you that now. So, those that want to help, please step forward now." First, Raven Queen stepped forward, shortly followed by Maddie and Cedar. Next, Ginger stepped forward along with Daring. Next were Dexter and Blondie, followed by Ashlynn and Hunter. "Is that everyone?" Cerise asked after a while. Briar quickly stepped forward, not wanting to miss the fun, with Lizzie and Kitty close behind.

"Cerise," Blondie said. "There are rumours going round by the first year students that there is a Katesh on the loose as well as a Slitheen. Is this true?"

"Well," Cerise began when Sarah Jane, Luke, Sky, Clyde, Rani, Maria, Alan and Ruby raced in.

"Headmaster Grimm found out about Ruby," Sky said. "He's furious that she came back."

"What?" Apple cried. "You mean Ruby White?"

"Apple, she's on our side," Cerise argued.

"But she's a Katesh," Apple yelled back. "Surely she should be killing us like she did in 2010?"

"BE QUIET!" Luke yelled at Apple. "It was not just your precious ever after that was affected. Our mum nearly died because of her too. Besides, she has now changed. We should give her a second chance."

"No," Apple replied. "She has become a killer, so she stays as a killer."

"Apple, you're wrong," Raven said. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you control our thoughts and opinions. Besides, when it comes down to aliens, you really do not know anything about them."

"Raven's just right on this one, Apple," Blondie agreed. "Ruby can change. Your opinion is not just right. Not everyone is you. We all have different stories, some of us have none at all, but what you need to know is that if we all unite, then we can do anything."

"Nope," Apple replied. "You've seen Cerise. You've seen what she is. She's going to become a killer like her dad."

"Apple," Briar said. "Don't you realise what you are doing? You could end up getting killed!" Apple glared at Ruby, and Ruby felt uncomfortable. Ruby glanced at Sarah Jane for help.

"Well," Ruby said, looking at Apple in the eye. "Um, you'd better be more careful about what you say from now on. We are both having children that are going to enrol at Ever After High soon."

"Really?" Ashlynn asked. Ruby nodded.

"Yes, my daughter's name is Catherine Smith." Sarah Jane said as Catherine stepped forward. "I only adopted her a few hours ago."

"Yeah," Clyde agreed. "She used to be a Katesh, but she did not have any of her powers, so she is considered human." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I also have a daughter coming here too. Her name is Naomi White. I have left her on my home planet with a family who have looked out for me when I was banished. I told them to look after her well until I went to collect her. I would be going next week to get her. Would any of you like to come?"

"I'd love to come," Cerise said.

"Same," Raven added.

"It could be great fun," Cedar smiled. "It may be a great adventure, seeing space for the first time."

"I'll happily come," Ashlynn said. Hunter nodded.

"I'd love to come," Catherine began. "But I don't know what Naomi would think of me."

"You could come anyway," Ruby told her. "Who knows, you both may become best friends." Catherine nodded and smiled.

"Anyway," Ruby added. "Come on, we got a Slitheen on our hands. Anyone who is willing to help, come with us." By the time those who wanted to help left the room, hardly anyone was in there.

Cerise then pointed into the Castleteria a few minutes later, where the Slitheen was. Ruby held Cerise back. "I'll go in first," Sarah Jane whispered. "I handled these before."

Just then, three people teleported into the room. "Now, Naomi," one of them said. "Do you remember who to look for?"

"Yeah," Naomi replied. "I'll go and look for mum. Keep that Slitheen at bay until help comes." Sarah Jane and everyone else ran out of their hiding place.

"Stop right there, Slitheen," Sarah Jane demanded. "Headmaster Grimm will not be impressed by what you have tried to do." The Slitheen turned.

"Sarah Jane Smith," it snarled. "I should have known that you would turn up."

"I'm warning you," Sarah Jane replied. "Turn it off."

"No chance," the slitheen replied. Sarah Jane got her sonic lipstick out and tried to sonic it, but nothing happened. So she tried again, and again, hopeless.

"Don't you know Miss Smith," the slitheen said. "It is sonic proof. Only a Katesh can turn it off."

"Glad you said that," Ruby said. She walked over to it and flicked a switch. The countdown stopped with 1 second remaining.

"Now," Naomi said. "It's time for you to go where you belong. You are going to Raxacoricofallaptorius."

"No!" the Slitheen cried. "Please, Miss White, anywhere but there!" But it was too late. The Slitheen was on its way back home to stand trial and execution. The lights flickered on and everyone could see each other clearly. Ruby slowly walked over to the two people who teleported in with Naomi.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter," she said.

"Don't worry about it," the female said.

"Now then," the man said. "About you breaking those Katesh rules…"

"Oh come on," Ruby said. "Those rules were merely there to be broken."

"But you know very well that Katesh are not allowed to make friends with humans." The man replied. "Or try and stop themselves from feeding on other beings. Ruby Anne White, you have some explaining to do, young lady. Your behaviour is not acceptable."

"But surely anyone can make friends-" Ruby argued.

"Nevertheless," the man continued. "You have broken very important rules. You know very well what the punishment is."

"No, please!" Ruby cried. "Anything but that, please!"

"You have to go back to your home planet yourself to stand for trail and execution."

"No!" Sarah Jane yelled, running towards her friend. "I won't let you kill my friend! You have no right! Killing someone for breaking a rule is disgusting." She knelt down beside Ruby, trying to comfort her all she could. Sarah Jane glared up at the Katesh. "Leave, now." She demanded. "Or I will have to call my UNIT friends." With that, the two Katesh teleported away.

Naomi ran over to Ruby. "Mum!" she cried. "Are you all right?" Catherine ran over at well.

"Ruby, are you going to be O.K?" She asked. Ruby nodded as she got up with some support from Sarah Jane.

"Wow, is this Ever After High?" she asked. Cerise nodded. "It changed a lot since I was last here."

The remaining students that were in Apple's room and the staff raced into the Castleteria. "Stop right there, Katesh." Headmaster Grimm yelled. "I am not letting you take any of the students this time." Cerise began to get extremely worried. What was going to happen to her friend?

"Cerise," Mr Badwolf said, holding his arms out to her. Cerise shook her head and backed off.

"Cerise, she's a Katesh," Red said. "You can't trust her."

"I find that I can trust her lots better than I ever could with Apple." Cerise said.

"Cerise," Apple said. "We all have our stories to play. You can't just run off with a Katesh just because you want an exciting life."

"I don't care about my story," Cerise said. "But, I do know that you care so much about yours. If that security was taken away, what would you do with yourself?"

"I don't know," Apple admitted. "I may have walked off and see where I ended up."

"Most people on Earth forgotten those tales," Luke said. "Only the younger kids read them now. Besides, what's the point of reliving your story when only young kids would read them?"

"I don't know," Apple replied.

"Apple, you must not say any more," Briar said. "Or it will all start over again."

"What will?" Apple asked. She turned to Briar. "What will start again?"

"Don't you remember what happened here in 2010?" Briar asked. "Ruby said that she remembered this place. Where do you think that was from?"

"From watching Ever After High?" Apple suggested.

"She said: 'It changed a lot since I was last here.' That means that she has been here before. That legend we heard when all of those second year students disappeared, it was not a volcano, or wolves." Blondie said. "It was a Katesh, and it was no ordinary one either. It was Ruby." Apple gasped, horrified that their enemy was among them again.

"But Ruby has changed," Cerise argued.

"No one can change," Apple said. "Certainly not Ruby."

"That was what I said!" Clyde yelled. "It turns out I was wrong."

"No, Clyde, you were right," Ruby said, hanging her head. "I thought I could change, become a better person. It seems like we were all wrong about that."

"Ruby, don't say that," Sarah Jane whispered. "You'll always be my best friend." Ruby pulled Sarah Jane into a hug.

"And I will always be your best friend too, but I have to leave." Ruby replied. "It's the only way."

"No, it's not," Luke replied. "You can still be with us, but you can still be a Katesh."

"Is there anything I need to do?" Ruby asked, worriedly.

"You only need to eat like an ordinary human and that's it." Luke replied. "You will still be able to steal souls, but only if it is an alien. Do you understand?" Ruby nodded in agreement. It seemed like the Bannerman Road Gang would be with them for some time. Cerise hugged Ruby, glad that she would be all right.

Later that day, Headmaster Grimm called for a "Miss Wolf and Mr Daring Charming". When Cerise and Daring got there, they saw the whole Bannerman Road gang there in his office. "Daring, um… Miss Wolf." He pulled a strange face when he said Cerise's new name. "I am glad to inform you both that Sarah Jane and the others can stay for as long as they like."

"But what about protecting the Earth?" Rani asked.

"Don't worry Rani," Sarah Jane said. "Captain Jack is going to be doing that for us until we all return; besides, I think we need a break after all that."

"Headmaster," Ruby said. "Is it all right if I start working here? I want to help if any more aliens come here to try and invade."

"Of course," Headmaster Grimm said. "It will be really helpful to have someone here who knows how to fight aliens."

"I'll happily help as well," Sarah Jane added.

During the evening, Cerise went back to the enchanted forest. Carmine ran up to her and Daring gave her a bunch of flowers. "For you," he said. "My lovely wolf girl." He then kissed her on the cheek. "So, what happened while you were on Earth?"

"I'll tell you all in good time," Cerise said as she smiled down at Carmine, and then looked at Daring. "Besides, it's a family thing."

"So, are we going to say that we're dating to your parents?" Daring whispered. Cerise nodded.

"Besides, I'm sure Ruby would want to get to know you better."

"I'm sort of scared of her," Daring admitted as nearly all of the second year students ran their way.

"Cerise! Daring! Thank goodness we found you! A-" Blondie began.

"Sorry, Blondie, but can't you see we're busy? Can't you tell us-" Daring began, but Ashlynn interrupted him.

"If we don't hurry up, there may be no later for Apple!" She cried.

"What are you talking about?" Cerise asked.


	7. Can we trust her?

Chapter 7- Can we trust her?

"It's Ruby," Cedar said. "She's got Apple locked up somewhere in the school. I passed by that room a few minutes ago, and it sounded like Apple was terrified."

"But I thought-" Cerise began. She then spotted the whole faculty walking towards them. Headmaster Grimm was carrying something in his arms. No, not something. Someone.

_Thank you Narrator._

Maddie, I'm not supposed to talk to you.

_But you said that Headmaster Grimm was carrying someone. Is it Apple White?_

You didn't- I'm not supposed to- argh! I broke the narrating rules.

_Can we go to Ruby, see if she really has done it? She may have a different explanation. She might not have tried to hurt Apple at all._

Good point Maddie. Tell everyone that they have to find Ruby White, but remember that everyone has to stick together. And I mean everyone.

_O.K. Thanks for telling me!_

You're welcome. So, as Maddie was telling the others what to do through Lizzie Hearts, Sarah Jane walked over to Cerise. "Cerise," she whispered, gently.

"What is it?" Cerise asked worriedly.

"Apple wants to talk to you about Katesh. She said that another one got through." Cerise ran over to Apple.

"Apple, are you all right?" Cerise asked.

"No," Apple said. "There was a woman in the room that looked exactly like Ruby, she even sounded the same. She told me to follow her and I did. She then revealed herself as not Ruby White at all. It was someone else." Cerise grew extremely worried.

"HEADMASTER!" She yelled. "THERE IS ANOTHER KATESH LOOSE IN EVER AFTER!"

"What?" Headmaster Grimm yelled as he ran over. Apple then told him everything from beginning to end. When she had finished, Headmaster Grimm looked sterner than usual. "Right then," he said. "I'll get Ruby White on the case immediately." Then he looked towards the students. "EVERYONE! GET BACK TO SCHOOL!"

"B… but Headmaster… the Katesh, it's in the school." Apple stammered. Cerise nodded.

"They have vortex manipulators which helps them get from one place to another." She added. "If they find any of us alone and without defence, we would be in big trouble."

Luckily, no one went back to Ever After High at the time, so Headmaster Grimm was able to keep them together.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL…

Ruby looked round worriedly. She knew about Apple getting hurt by the Katesh, but the Katesh had her prisoner at the time. The Katesh was almost exactly like her, only they had different names. They were actually both sisters, but Ruby was the older one. Let's just say that they don't get on very well.

_I can hear you. Who are you anyway?_

Do you mean that you can hear me, Ruby White?

_Of course I can. I'm alien, remember?_

Not you too.

_What do you mean?_

You are not the only person who can hear me. Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire can hear me too.

_Can the other Katesh hear us?_

I don't think so. Even though she is alien too, I think you are the only Katesh that can hear me.

_What is going on with Cerise?_

Ruby Anne White, shame on you. You are not supposed to ask the narrator what is going on in a different part of the story.

_Fine, then. I'll just teleport there._

No, Ruby, we need you here. I think you will need some help.

_I can cope on my own. Well, I would want to be with Sarah Jane, Cerise, Clyde, Luke or Maddie. _

Well, I can sort that out for you, Ruby.

_Thank you. Wait, what is your name? I would not want to call you narrator all of the time._

My name is CeriseHood5050. I named myself after seeing Cerise in Ever After High.

_That sounds so cool. _

Anyway, I will go and get you a friend. Be careful around your sister.

_Don't worry, I will be._

As Ruby wandered away, she could sense her sister getting closer.

"Ruby!" Someone yelled. "Why do you think you can hide from me?"

"Amber?" Ruby asked, astonished. "Look, I just don't want to cause any trouble, but-"

"I've heard from a hooded girl that Apple was bugging you. What was her name again? Red? Ruby? No, I think I got it. It's Cerise."

"Why would Cerise tell you that?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say that she found that she could confine in me as well as you."

"You'd better not do anything to her," Ruby snarled. "IF YOU DO, I'LL KILL YOU! SHE'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS."

"Don't worry; I won't do anything to her. Nor to Sarah Jane."

"CeriseHood5050, I need you. Please, help me!"

Ruby, I tried to get Cerise and Sarah Jane to come but Headmaster Grimm stopped them from getting here. I'm so sorry.

_Don't be. Look, I need you to go back and get everyone. Tell them that they are in danger, due to my sister._

Are you sure about this?

_I've never been any surer in my life._

Right then, I'll go and get them.

BACK AT THE ENCHANTED FOREST…

"I hope we are not in any worse danger than we are in already," Apple whispered. Cerise nodded. Since the narrator tried to get her and Sarah Jane back to the school, she feared Ruby's safety.

Cerise! I'm so glad I found you!

_Narrator, what can I do for you?_

Can you please call me CeriseHood5050?

_Sure. Anything else?_

Everyone is in danger. Ruby has a sister called Amber and she was the one who tried to kill Apple. She is much meaner than Ruby would ever be.

_Right then, I'll tell everyone that. Should we get back to the school?_

Only you and Sarah Jane can go back. Amber said that she would not hurt either of you.

_Well, I hope she's not lying. If she is, there will be big trouble. I'll tell the Headmaster about this._

But, Headmaster Grimm can't hear the narrator!

_I'll still tell him._

As Cerise told Headmaster Grimm about the situation, he looked even sterner than usual. "Well," he said when Cerise finished speaking. "You and Sarah Jane should go to make sure that Ruby is all right."

"What's going on?" Sarah Jane asked as she walked over.

"Well," Headmaster Grimm began. "You and Cerise are going to go back to Ever After High-"

"But the Katesh is still there," Sarah Jane pointed out.

"I know that very well, Sarah Jane Smith," he said, glaring at her. Sarah Jane shifted uncomfortably. "Someone called CeriseHood5050 told Cerise that the Katesh would not hurt either of you. Besides, Ruby would need your help. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything here."

Sarah Jane nodded and she and Cerise ran off together, back to the school. "I hope Ruby is all right," Cerise whispered.

AT EVER AFTER HIGH…

Ruby was pacing round the main entrance. It had been a few minutes since she had managed to get away from her sister, but she was feeling lonely. She was glad that Cerise and Sarah Jane could be on their way, but she was very worried too. Had her sister lied to her again?

Since she has been in exile, Ruby had no contact with her sister for a few years until their space ships collided. Amber then helped Ruby, well, that was until she tried to kill some of the teachers at Ever After High a few years ago. Ruby was furious and refused to help her. She trapped Amber in her prison ship and its gravitational force was removed.

For years, Ruby thought-

_I know what I thought, thank you very much._

Ruby, I am trying to tell them what happened between you and your sister.

_I don't see her as my sister now. I see her as an enemy._

Why is that?

_For years I thought that she had stopped being a Katesh or she got killed by the Judoon. I never really thought about her until I left Earth. I hadn't missed her at all. I just wanted her to be a prisoner like I was. She wasn't, though. The other Katesh released her and tried to make her kill Sarah Jane. When I realised what she was up to, I had to get to Ealing and warn Sarah Jane, but that did not go down too well._

I need to get narrating again, for it seems like Sarah Jane and Cerise had arrived.

Ruby didn't reply; for she was too busy telling Sarah Jane and Cerise what was going on.

"What do you mean that Amber is your sister?" Sarah Jane asked. Ruby told them the whole story, about how they both fell out when Amber tried to kill some of the teachers at Ever After High, how Amber arrived on Earth to try and kill Sarah Jane, and about her following after her to try and stop it from happening.

"It defiantly seems like you and Amber do not get on well at all," Cerise said. Ruby nodded.

"That is why we have to find her, before all of the killing starts again."

As the three friends walked on, trying to find their way to Cerise's dorm room, Cerise thought she saw something in the shadows. She tugged Ruby's arm and pointed it out. It seemed to have a human shape, and there was not only one of them, but two. "Quick," Ruby hissed. "Get behind me." Sarah Jane and Cerise hurried behind Ruby, expecting the worse to come.

"Cerise?" A woman's voice asked, confused. Cerise instantly knew who it was. It was her mum.

"Mum?" Cerise hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same," Mr Badwolf said as they both stepped out of the shadows.

"Mr Badwolf, Mrs Hood," Sarah Jane began. "You don't know what trouble you have got yourselves into right now. There is another Katesh on the loose that looks exactly like Ruby and-"

"We don't care," Red spat. "Right now, you three are the ones that are in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Mr Badwolf asked, turning to his wife. "They are not in danger."

"They are," Red replied.

"Mum, what do you mean?" Cerise asked worriedly. "This is not you. You would not want other people to be in danger."

"Hold on," Ruby said. "If Red is acting like this, she must have been taken over by something or someone."

"Who?" Cerise asked.

"My sister," Ruby said. "She is the only one that could do this."

"Well done, big sister," Amber leered from the doorway. Ruby pulled Cerise and Sarah Jane behind her.

"I hope you have kept your promise that you would not hurt them," she hissed.

"Oh, I promise," Amber said. Ruby pulled a face. "What is it Ruby? Do you not trust your little sister anymore?"

A/N: Amber does seem a little pathetic, but she can be strong when she wants to be. Ruby is not overly keen on her sister, and you can see why. What will happen to Ruby and the others next?


	8. CeriseHood5050 has her sick day

Chapter 8- CeriseHood5050 has her sick day

So, as Amber walked away *cough cough*

_CeriseHood5050! Are you all right?_

Yes Ruby, I'm fine. I just got a *cough cough* cold.

_I'll take over for you!_

Cerise, you don't understand the narrating rules. You may *cough cough* get into trouble with the other narrators in the land.

_I'll do it, CeriseHood5050. You are sick, so you need to rest._

O.K then, Cerise. You are in charge of the story. *cough cough* I'm just going to *cough cough* bed.

"_Hello everyone, so while CeriseHood5050 is off, I will be narrating the story. Sorry, I do not think that narrators are supposed to say I."_

"Who are you talking to?"

"Ruby asked. Well, I'm talking to the readers."

"Cerise, I don't think you are supposed to say what the narrator says out loud."

"Sarah Jane replied. Oh dear, I'm really making a huge mess of this," said Cerise.

"Hold on!" Ruby said. "You keep on doing that. You narrated 'said Cerise' instead of saying it out loud. That is how CeriseHood5050 does it."

"All right then," Cerise replied. "I hope our narrator gets well soon, but we need to continue with the story without her." Ruby nodded as Cerise lead the way to her dorm room.

Outside her dorm room, Cerise stopped. There was an evil laugh coming from inside. She motioned the others forward and Sarah Jane soniced the door open. There, sitting on Cedar's bed was…

"Amber White," Ruby growled. "I thought you have left us for good."

"Do you think I would give up that easily?" Amber smirked. "Obviously you did."

"Leave this planet now!" Cerise yelled. "If you don't, I'll… wait, what will I do?"

"Just leave, Amber," Sarah Jane said. "Surely you can do that without causing any trouble?"

"I can't, Sarah Jane, that's the problem. Ruby knows what I mean" Amber replied. She then turned to Cerise. "I've heard that the narrator is off sick."

*Cough cough* Cerise *Cough cough* nodded.

"Stop interrupting CeriseHood5050. You need to rest," Cerise told CeriseHood5050. CeriseHood5050 stopped interrupting and went back to bed. "So," Cerise continued. "You just arrived because you knew our narrator was off sick?" Amber nodded.

"There wasn't a better time to feed off you all." She replied.

Stop! Cerise, Ruby! Tie her up with the rope.

Some rope went flying down from the ceiling and Cerise and Ruby did as they were told. By this time, everyone had returned from the enchanted forest. They walked into the library to work on their thronework or to try and find some books that can help Sarah Jane, Cerise and Ruby.

"I still think that Ruby shouldn't change," Apple said. "I mean… it's just wrong."

"Apple, be quiet." Raven snapped. "If you would stop whining and help us, we could get somewhere."

"I could have been killed earlier!" Apple yelled. "But you just don't care!"

"OF COURSE I CARE!" Raven yelled back. "YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS SELFISH!"

"You think I am selfish?" Apple asked, her lower lip trembling.

"All you care about is your own happily ever after," Raven replied. Suddenly, Apple fell to the floor. "Apple?" Raven asked, worriedly. "Apple, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I say. Apple, please wake up."

"She won't wake up now," someone said nastily as Cerise, Ruby and Sarah Jane burst into the room.

"Where's Amber?" Ruby demanded. "Have anyone seen her?" Cerise walked up to Raven.

"We know that Amber has come in here," she began, but she then spotted Apple lying on the floor. "What happened to Apple?"

"It's my entire fault," Raven said. "I told her that she was selfish and she suddenly collapsed."

"It's not that," Ruby said. "Raven, none of it's your fault. My sister did this. We have to fight her in order to survive."

Apple sat up confused. "What happened to me?" she murmured.

"APPLE!" Raven yelled. "Are you all right?" Apple nodded as she got up.

Cerise ran into Daring's arms and Daring twirled her round. Cerise giggled.

"AMBER!" Ruby yelled. "GIVE UP NOW!"

"I don't think so," Amber replied as she stepped out of the shadows. As she did, Sarah Jane and Ruby stepped forward.

"You were wrong to try and find any of us, Amber White," Ruby said coldly. "You should be ashamed of yourself." Amber hung her head.

"I apologise, sister," she said. "But what I tried to do no Katesh can stop, not even you. You do understand, don't you?"

"What is she talking about?" Luke asked, worriedly.

"She meant what happened last time," Sarah Jane replied. "To us. All of us, none of us can hide it, but we have all seen a Katesh in some sort of form, friendly or evil." Sarah Jane looked over at Ruby, who shifted uncomfortably. "But, Amber's wrong." Sarah Jane said. Ruby looked at Sarah Jane.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Katesh can change their ways. They do not need to stay evil." Sarah Jane replied. Ruby smiled. Sarah Jane turned back to Amber and soniced her vortex manipulator.

"You will regret this, Sarah Jane Smith," Amber spat.

"I don't think she will," Apple replied. "Both Sarah Jane and Ruby are strong. Raven was right. If we all work together, we can defeat you." Amber then teleported out as Cerise breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is that all over now?" She asked and Ruby nodded

"For now, anyway," she replied.

"This is time for a party!" Briar announced. Everyone agreed and they followed her into the concert hall.

Once they were there, Cerise threw her hood down. Daring swooped her up before leading her onto the dance floor. The music started up and soon the room was full with princes, princesses, bakers and villains, dancing until they could dance no more. During this, Apple walked over to Ruby. "Ruby," she began. "I'm sorry for thinking that you could not change."

"That's all right," Ruby replied. Apple noticed that she was watching Sarah Jane happily. "I just want to dance with her, but I don't have the courage to ask her," Ruby said, blushing.

"Well," Apple began. "You are both really good friends, so I won't take it too far for now. Just see how it goes." Ruby nodded as Sarah Jane walked over to them.

By midnight, the party had ended and Sarah Jane and Ruby were making their way back to the school when Cerise and Daring ran up. "Are you both all right?" Daring asked. Both Sarah Jane and Ruby nodded.

"We are perfectly fine," Sarah Jane replied as she held Ruby's hand. Ruby nodded as they headed back to school.

On the notice board, Madam Baba Yaga floated away. There was a poster for a competition. Everyone was too tired to read it, so they went to bed.

THE STORY CONTINUES IN BEST TEAM MATES EVER AFTER…


End file.
